A Sin In Girls Clothing
by Diana A Falcon
Summary: Envy loves Ed, but the alchemist doesn’t return his feelings. So Envy decides to go with a different approach. A female approach. EnvyxEd, RoyxOC YAOI WARNING! POSSIBLE LEMONS!
1. Captives Set Free

**Title:** A Sin In Girls Clothing

**Author:** Diana A. Falcon

**Type:** Full Metal Alchemist; Romance, Yaoi

**Rating:** Ummm...either NC-17 or M I'm not really sure which

**Pairings:** EdxEnvy, RoyxOC, mentions EnvyxWrath

**Summary:** Envy loves Ed, but the alchemist doesn't return his feelings. So Envy decides to go with a different approach. A female approach.

**Disclaimer:** _Diana:_ Hello readers. This is my first yaoi fanfic, so I hope it isn't too terribly horrible! Actually it's my first fanfic I've ever posted so please be gentle with reviews and don't flame me! _Hoshi-Envy:_ Diana doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist, its characters, plotline or any related merchandise. _Gracy-Pride:_ If she did it wouldn't be suitable for little kids. _Diana:_ Is it suited for little kids anyway? _Hoshi-Envy & Gracy-Pride:_ hands go to foreheads _Hoshi-Envy:_ That's not the point... _Gracy-Pride:_ Just ignore the idiot and read. _Diana:_ . Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Captives Set Free**

Edward Elric lay awake on his back, staring up at the wooden ceiling. His brother was breathing heavily in the adjoining room, revealing that the ironclad teen was deep asleep. Ed sighed and rolled over to face the stars that embroidered the cloak of darkness covering Central. Ever since his capture sleep had not come easily. Whenever the elder Elric tried to close his eyes, his mind was filled with images of his sadistic captor. Envy, the homunculi. Ed felt a small lurch in the pit of his stomach. He unconsciously ran his fingers over the half healed scars that ran horizontally across his torso. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt himself harden slightly. He quickly jerked his fingers away, rolling over hard and landing in a heap on the floor with a small yelp. He lay still on the floor, barely breathing; listening for any signal that Alphonse Elric had woken. After a few minuets of listening to the same deep breathing of his brother, Ed picked himself off the floor. Making as little noise as possible, he crept downstairs. During the three months of owning the little house, Ed had mastered how to get down the staircase without it creaking. Slowly he entered the kitchen, twisting his hair into a tight braid. He opened the refrigerator rubbing a hand against his eyes, ridding them of any traces of tiredness. He reached in for a bottle of water then stopped horrified. His hand had brushed against a 1/4 gallon of milk. How had it gotten in the house? Was Envy here? Slowly Ed calmed himself. It was probably just Winry again. His childhood friend had visited a few days ago and had probably left it to tease Ed. Ed had never liked milk and both Al and Winry had teased him that it was the reason he never got any taller. He wrenched the carton from the fridge, and marched over to the sink, draining the contents. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth against the onslaught of memory. _"Just like syrup." Envy crouched between Ed's legs, tongue lazily encircling the head of Ed's length. Ed laid panting and writhing; coated in sweat with his hands pinned above his head, unable to move. "That's what it tastes like. With Wrath that is...You however my O' chibi-chan, you taste of..." With that he full throated the boy. The unsuspecting alchemist cried out and came into the homunculi's awaiting mouth. Envy swallowed it all, then slithered up to Ed's mouth; crushing the boy's lips beneath his own. Slowly the sin pulled away, licking his lips clean of Ed's cum. "...cream. Like the milk that you despise...how ironic." _Ed jerked himself back to the present, crushing the milk carton in his fist. His breathing was shallow and his erection bulged against the black leather pants. He dropped the crushed carton into the sink and turned so his back was against it, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor. Ed wrapped his arms around his shaking legs, gasping for breath. He had to get away from Central. Everything that had happened after the incident at the 5th laboratory...Central just seemed tainted. The suns first rays peeked slowly through the window, streaking onto the floor. Slowly Ed stood, jaw set, eyes steely with resignation. He walked upstairs and pulled the suitcase from his closet. He began to pack into it all of his clothes and research papers. He didn't even stop when there came a creaking from the other room. "Eh? Nii-san? What are you doing?" Ed turned to face his younger brother. He flashed his trademark grin. "We're leaving Al.," he said. The suit of armor looked at his brother baffled. "Eh? What for?" he asked. Ed's grin slipped slightly. He couldn't tell Al what Envy had done to him. He hadn't told anyone. Suddenly Ed remembered something Envy had said to him. " I wont let anyone steal you away from me chibi. I will never loose you to anyone, especially Mustang." Why Envy had said Roy specifically, Ed didn't know. At the moment it had been just another speech of Envy's dominance. But now it clicked. Envy was afraid that Roy would steal him away. An evil smile crept up to Ed's mouth. "We're going to see the Colonel Al. 'Bout time we paid him a visit."

Envy sat on the windowsill of his room one leg hanging out of the window the other pulled up into his chest. He sighed quietly, brushing and emerald lock away from his face. "O'chibi-kun..." The word slipped from the sins lips, a soft cry for his lover. Lover...maybe that wasn't the best word for him. A toy...maybe that was more accurate. No. He loved his O'chibi-kun but it was one-sided. Another sigh escaped him. He missed the pint-sized alchemist. But Ed had made it clear to him that he never wanted to see the homunculi again. Envy couldn't bear seeing his chibi so unhappy, so he had purposely left a spare key in his pocket when he went in that night, two weeks again. He had almost cried when Hagane no had taken the key. It was the choice of his chibi weather he was going to stay or go. Still Envy had been tailing the golden-eyed teen ever since he had 'escaped' that night. He was afraid that his capture of the alchemist had permanently scarred the boy. Not only did Ed avoid most males for the next week, but he had also increased the security of his house with a steel door. He just couldn't let his chibi go. He also couldn't bring himself to terms with the idea that Ed had rejected him. He would just have to try a different approach. A slow smirk curled the edges of the sins mouth. He hopped down from the sill and faced the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. He changed his form slowly and pivoted to admire his reflection. His green hair had changed from jade to black. The violet eyes were now dark gray. His black headband was gone replaced for a silver one and jeans now covered his long shapely legs, coming to rest teasingly low on his hips. A black blouse replaced the tank top; the split from the collar ran down to the middle of his chest and was laced together by a black ribbon. Black roses were the chosen earrings for the first hole and small silver hoops adorned the second holes. A silver ring was placed on the left ring finger, a small dragon intricately carved into the band. He smirked at the adorable form he had created. The smile faltered slightly as Envy realized that there were two things wrong. It had been so long since he had been a girl that he had forgotten to change his sex. He did that with a flash of light and created breasts to complete the form. He guessed he looked about 15. Now...he needed a name. He frowned slightly. Envy had never been good with names. A thought struck him and he changed back to his normal form. He walked out of his room and down the grand staircase, unlocking a small door to the right of the staircase and continuing down the dark stairs, which led to the basement. The staircase was lined with torches but they were unlit making the winding staircase pitch-black. Envy smiled. He could see as well in the dark as he could in the day, so the absence of light didn't bother the sin. It was actually a good sign. All the other residents of the mansion would have lit a torch if they had come down to the basement, and he didn't want to be discovered were he was going. The stairs led down to a corridor lined with several doors. He stopped at a padlocked door and fished a bobby pin out of his hair. Quickly he undid the lock and changed his form into that of Pride before entering the small chamber. The girl inside didn't even look up when he closed the door behind him. She was about 20 with black hair that had a bluish tint. Her dress was simple, with a v-neck that fell to about 3 finger-lengths under her chin and two slits up the sides, which ran up to her thighs, revealing black pants underneath. The dress had been white, been it was now almost completely brown with dried bloodstains. Her arms were pinned above her head, half-healed scars covering them in a crisscrossing pattern. A heavy chain linked the two handcuffs that made her palms face away from each other. A blue raindrop was tattooed onto her left shoulder and a transmutation circle adorned her right collarbone. Envy walked over to her and crouched down so he was at eyelevel with her kneeling form and lifted her chin. Her bright blue eyes met his in a gaze of pure hatred. "Well pet, how have you been?" he asked, voice a flawless copy of Pride's. "Get away from me, Pride." Her voice was cold, filled with almost no emotion. Envy smiled as he leaned forward and whispered against her lips, "Now that wasn't necessary was it? I would have thought by now you would have learned some respect." He kissed her slowly. She instinctively closed her eyes, and tried to pull away from him, but he held her chin so she couldn't break the kiss. He changed back to his normal form and slowly broke the kiss. The girl jerked her head away, snarling. Her expression changed to one of disbelief as she realized whom she had been kissing. "Envy!" He smiled at the girl. "Hello Koureina." Pride had captured Koureina Rodgers when she had left the state building in Central one day. Pride had caught her with the intent of killing her so that Dante could turn her into a homunculi. When Hoenhiem had forbidden it Pride had decided to keep the girl. It was then that Greed had decided to blackmail the furher and gained equal rights to Koureina. They had transferred her to the dungeon and locked her down there. The padlock and Greed's cocky attitude about 'his' prize was a flashing neon sign for Envy saying "STEAL THIS!" When he had first broken into the room he was slightly disappointed at how easy it had been. Koureina had been sharp tongued and made Envy laugh so he decided not to rape her. He couldn't let her escape, because then he would have his two brothers after his head. Not that they could actually do anything to him, but it was best to try to get along with his homunculus family. He had visited her many times afterwards and they had talked. He had even introduced her to Wrath and Sloth, because they were the two least likely to turn him into Greed or Pride. Sloth had no real loyalty to Pride, even if she did pose as his secretary and Wrath agreed that Greed was just a pain. Envy could tell that she was much more relaxed around him than she was around Greed or Pride. Koureina was quite smart, (for a human that is) and she had a good grasp on alchemic principals. She was quite good looking, even with the scars she had acquired from Greed's sadism, and never had shown any signs of fear during the time he had known her. All in all, he liked the girl. "What the hell are you doing here?" Koureina asked. Envy positioned himself so he was behind her and began to massage her shoulders. A low hiss of pleasure escaped from the girls lips as Envy continued to stroke the sensitive flesh. Envy smirked at the reaction. He had discovered that Koureina's shoulders and spine were her spots when Greed had thrown the girl into his green-haired brother, who had grabbed her by the shoulders. "I need a favor 'Reina." he whispered in her ear, making the girl shudder. "Which...would be...what...pray tell?" Koureina managed to choke out the reply between surprised whimpers. He ran his finger lightly down her spine and she jerked, a yelp emerging from her throat. Envy cocked an eyebrow at the noise and slipped an arm around the girl's waist. "I need you to think of a name. A girls name, one that you've always liked." the sin said. Koureina didn't think for a while, only breathing shallowly. Envy had placed his finger on the top of her spine when she quietly said, "Ashlyn." Envy removed his finger from her spine and reached up to her wrists instead. "Ashlyn?" he repeated, rolling the name around in his mouth, testing the sound. "It was going to be Nikolass' name if he were a girl." "Nikolass?" A puzzled expression crossed Envy's face. "My brother." Koureina explained. "You never mentioned you had a brother." "There was no reason to. He was stillborn. My mom died delivering him." Envy felt a slight twinge of pity for Koureina. The twinge made him decide to do something reckless that he had wanted to do for months. He undid the shackles that bound her wrists and stepped out from behind her. Her arms had fallen to her sides, no longer held by the cuffs. She looked in utter disbelief at the sin before her. By releasing her hands he had given her a way to escape, by using her alchemy. Envy merely shrugged. "Equivalent Exchange. You did me a favor and I'm returning one," he said. He kissed her forehead briefly before walking to the door. "Try not to get caught." he said smirking over his shoulder. Koureina smiled back, slowly getting to her feet. "Don't worry. I wont." she said. Both realized how big a deal this really was. By letting her go Envy had purposefully released Pride and Greed's prize, and if they figured out who had released her there would be hell to pay. "Who said I was worried?" And with that, Envy closed the door behind him, climbed the stairs, transformed himself into the form now called Ashlyn and walked out of the manor; set on finding his O'chibi-kun.

_Diana: _Yay! That's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too horrible! _Hoshi-Envy:_ I liked it. _Diana:_ glomps Hoshi-Envy yay! . _Hoshi-Envy: _.;; _Gracy-Pride:_ I feel unloved. _Diana:_ Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Hawkeyes Daughter

**Title:** A Sin In Girls Clothing

**Author:** Diana A. Falcon

**Type:** Full Metal Alchemist; Romance, Yaoi

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** EdxEnvy, RoyxOC, mentions EnvyxWrath

**Summary:** Envy loves Ed, but the alchemist doesn't return his feelings. So Envy decides to go with a different approach. A female approach.

**Disclaimer/ Authors Note:** _Diana:_ YAY! Second chapter! I never thought I would make it this far! Thank you everyone who wrote me a comment. I value them more than you can imagine. I would like to apologize about the slowness at which this story is developing. I have had quite a busy schedule with marching band (yes, I'm in marching band, and if you've got any thing against that, well tough!) and the rest of school so please forgive me if it takes a while to get the chapters up. Oh and starting this chapter I will be spacing my story appropriately. Apparently it bothers some people (coughGracycough) get headaches when I just leave my chapters as one big block of writing. _Hoshi-Envy_: Diana does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. _Gracy-Pride:_ Yeah if she did she would have probably left it somewhere by now. _Diana:_ I would not! _Hoshi-Envy & Gracy-Pride_: look at Diana smirking _Diana_: …well…yeah…I might have…but that's not the point! _Hoshi-Envy_: It's ok Diana. pats Diana on head _Diana_: pouts _Gracy-Pride_: Enjoy the chapter. ((_Hoshi-Envy_ and _Gracy-Pride_ are my best friends. So is _Rima-Wrath_ but she hasn't shown up yet. Maybe next chapter. Look for your debut Wrassu!))

Chapter Two: Hawkeye's Daughter 

The train ride to East City had been a quite one for the most part, and Al had taken the opportunity to take a nap. Ed smiled fondly at his brother's metal form. They had departed from the house at 7:00 that morning, a beastly hour for any living thing. Al was usually the early riser out of the two, but after a taxing day of running all over Central, the little brother was tired out.

The sun was setting, throwing shadows onto the otherwise empty compartment. Ed held the documents for his official transfer to East City in his gloved hands. The papers entailed a long-winded assignment that, when boiled down to its main point, said Ed was there for really no good reason. But hey it looked official and that's all the government really cared about.

Major Maes Hughes had given the bs assignment to the alchemist as return of a long standing favor he owed the teen. Not that Ed actually had to hold the situation over the Major. Hughes had become something of a father figure to the two boys, albeit one who knew too much about their whereabouts for the boys liking. Ed had gone to Hughes' office immediately after he had made up his mind to leave Central. The Major had looked questioningly at the alchemist when he had asked for the transfer.

"_Leave? You've only been here three weeks. Why do you want to leave?" Maes asked. _

_Ed downcast his eyes at the question he had been fearing. He couldn't bring himself to tell Hughes about Envy. He couldn't tell anyone…He could never tell anyone what envy had done to him…not when he wasn't even completely sure that he had hated it. Ed had never considered himself to be gay. The thought of him even being bi was still absurd to his conscious mind. But…No he couldn't even consider it. Envy had forced him. He hadn't been willing. He didn't respond to the sin. He couldn't have…he hated Envy! Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that wasn't a valid reason for him not to have feelings for the palm tree. He feared Envy, yes; feared his strength, his persistency, and his caresses. Yet…did that give him a reason to hate the sin? Ed didn't know what to think. _

"_I…I just need to get away. Just for a while," the alchemist finally answered the Major. Hughes stared at the boy for a while; his gaze seeming to penetrate straight through the outer cold shell that Ed kept around him. Slowly he nodded. _

"_I can give you an assignment excuse. You should be able to get into East City without any problems." The blonds head shot up as a genuine smile lit up his features. _

"_Thanks Major! I owe you one!" Ed said at he stood quickly. _

"_I gotta go get Al and tell him the good news." Hughes smiled at the teen. Ed turned to go when Hughes said, _

"_Ed…" _

"_Yes, Major?" Maes' eyes hardened slightly. _

"_Be careful Ed. Take care of yourself ok?" The last part of the statement hung in the air; unsaid, yet still heard. 'I don't want you to get captured again. We were all really worried about you." Ed smiled softly at Hughes. _

"_I'll be careful. I promise," the alchemist said. Hughes winked at the boy. _

"_You better or I'll know". Ed gave a strained grin. _

"_Yeah. Ya know you scare me sometimes Major."_

A shrill whistle startled the alchemist out of his recollections. He looked around the compartment instinctively and then out the window. In the distance he could see the looming form of the East City Military base. Ed reached over and shook Al. "Al, wake up." The iron giant was awake immediately. "What is it Nii-san? What's wrong?" the startled boy asked. "Its ok Al. Nothings wrong," Ed assured his brother, "we're finally here."

Jean Havoc was the military official who had been sent to meet and collect the Elric brothers. When Mustang had received the call from Major Hughes, the first person he had turned to was Havoc. Why he had picked Havoc out of any underling was a mystery. Maybe it was because Havoc was in clear sight at the time. Havoc liked to think that it was because he was the most trusted of Roy's lackeys (he probably is aside from Riza, but that's not the point) but that was just to try to justify the amount of work Roy gave him. Whenever Roy had 'busy work' as he liked to call it, he would usually dump the main amount on Havoc. Unfortunately that included mountains of paper work that the Colonel was too lazy to do himself, running pointless errands, and escorting people to and from various pick up/drop off points.

Havoc sighed slightly and lit a cigarette from his seemingly never-ending pack. ((Happy Fairiesi: SMOKING IS BAD! HAPPY FAIRIES ATTACK!)) The train whistle made his head turn. He stuck the fresh cigarette into his mouth; a small smirk lighting up his features.

The train slowed to a halt and two figures departed the locomotive. The flash of blonde hair and the red jacket made the diminutive figure unmistakable. The fact that there was a walking suit of armor next to him also was a dead giveaway.

Havoc walked over to the brothers and saluted.

"Hagane no. It's good to see you again." He said. The blond returned the salute and smile.

"And you 2nd lieutenant. I take it that the Colonel didn't want to get off his lazy ass so you had to come in his place." Havoc chuckled.

"Something like that. Well let's get to the base so you can tell him how overjoyed you are to see him." Havoc said, his smile broadening. Al nodded and Ed grimaced.

"Yeah…good point. It will take the whole rest of the afternoon to get through his mocking." Havoc laughed again and led the way too the car.

Riza Hawkeye turned to the girl behind her.

"If you want you can go explore the building. I have to go report in to the Colonel and I don't want you to be bored. Most people will leave you alone but," She tossed her third handgun to the girl along with a military crest. "If any wise ass decides to give you trouble, just show them that. It will give you access to any of the buildings." The girl smirked, gray eyes glinting.

"I think the gun would have sufficed but thanks. Now I'm here legally." She said. Riza smiled at this.

"You would have been here legally anyway. Children of military personnel are allowed to be on any military owned land." The 1st Lieutenant said.

"I'll log that away for future reference. I won't keep you from the Colonel then." The girl said smiling. Riza rolled her eyes slightly.

"Good point. He could have blown up Full Metal by now." She sighed. The girl jerked slightly at the comment.

"Fullmetal? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist? Edward Elric?" she asked quickly. Riza was momentarily stunned by the tumult of questions. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, Edward-san has been transferred here. I can introduce you to him." Riza paused. "Better idea. I can let you meet him this afternoon. He usually isn't in the best of moods after talking to the Colonel." Riza barely caught the triumphant glint in the girls gray eyes, but dismissed it as happiness at the prospect of meeting the alchemist.

"I'll clear getting your quarters while I'm talking to the Colonel as well." The girl hugged Riza tightly around her middle. Riza froze momentarily; unaccustomed to the concept of a hug, but recovered quickly and returned the embrace.

"Thank you," the girl said quietly, "for everything." Riza's face softened from its normal military proficiency as she stroked the girls hair.

"I've always wanted a child and getting pregnant would have just been too much of a hassle. You turned out to be the best of both worlds." She held the girl at arms length, looking down into young face and they both smiled. Riza hugged the girl once more and said, "You go on now. Have fun trying not to get lost." The girl laughed.

"Don't worry I won't." Riza watched as the teen turned on her heel, flipping her black hair out behind her and strode off.

Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk. Not that you could actually see him. To any passerby, all you would see was a massive pile of papers. Behind said pile of papers sat Mustang, one hand supporting his chin, the other filling out obscure files that would never be looked at.

Roy loathed paperwork. He would have rather just burnt the whole pile, but then the higher ups would have asked where the papers had gone. He was starting to regret sending Havoc to fetch Fullmetal. So you can understand why his face lit up when a certain blonde haired pipsqueak came and pushed some of the papers off his desk.

"Hagane no!" he said sitting up suddenly. The young colonel smirked.

"See you're short as usual." He said. A chuckle escaped Roy's lips as Ed spazed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD BE KILLED BY A FALLING MUSIC NOTE?" Ed yelled, scattering papers all over the floor. Roy gave a dismayed sigh.

"Now look what you've done Hagane no. You've made such a mess and now I have to be the one who cleans it up." With that Roy snapped his fingers. Ed only had time to give a frightened yelp before flames surrounded him. The inferno only lasted a few seconds but got rid of all the paperwork and left Roy with an ever-so-slightly crispy chibi. Said chibi blinked a few times before exploding again.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Mustang! You could have burnt down the building and we could have been killed!" the smaller alchemist yelled. Roy smirked.

"No it wouldn't have burnt down Hagane no. I'm in complete control of my alchemy."

He leaned closer to Ed over the desk that separated them. The teen's eyes widened at the movement and he leaned back away from the Colonel who said in a soft whisper, "But I didn't know you cared so much, Hagane no. I feel touched." The Colonels smirk faltered for a beat at the raw terror that he saw in the boy's eyes. He reached a hand towards Ed's face.

"Hagane no?" Roy said, voiced concerned.

At the feel of gloved fingertips on his cheek the little alchemist jumped back yelling, "Don't touch me!"

Mustang let his hand hang in the air for a second before it dropped to his side. "What's wrong Hagane no?"

It was normal for Ed to be a little snippy about comments directed toward his height (or lack there of), but Ed had never reacted like that. Something was wrong and Roy wanted to find out what.

The golden haired boy didn't respond for a few minutes and Roy could tell he was trying to collect a reasonable story in his head.

"If you had almost been burnt to a crisp, you wouldn't be eager to be touched by flammable gloves." He said stiffly. Pretty bad excuse, especially since his gloves were flame resistant, not flammable. Roy decided that he wasn't going to let that slide.

"Hagane no…" Ed looked particularly uncomfortable as Roy's voice took a serious tone.

"What!" Roy continued to stare at the boy who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Roy didn't flinch as the chibi's voice rose in volume; he just continued with his unnerving glare. The glare was obviously getting to the chibi because he clapped his hands together, transmuting his automail arm into a blade, which he swung around to point at Roy's throat. Roy didn't even blink. "Stop looking at me." Ed said in a quiet voice, which shook ever so slightly. Roy couldn't tell whether it shook from rage or fear, but…what did Ed have to be afraid of?

Roy's thoughts were interrupted as one of the doors swung open. Riza Hawkeye stepped in and saluted before stopping abruptly. Her hand went to her gun holster as she said, "Am I interrupting anything Colonel?"

Roy shifted his eyes briefly from Ed's face to take in Hawkeye then back to the Fullmetal Alchemists face.

"Not really Lieutenant. Hagane no and I were just having a…conversation." He said letting an ever-so slight-smirk make its way back onto his features. Ed looked from Roy to Riza then back to Roy, the scared look still prominent on his face. Abruptly he pulled his arm back and ran out of the room, not meeting either the Colonel or Lieutenants eyes.

Hawkeye watched him run out as Roy sank back into his chair with a sigh.

"Sir…" Hawkeye said turning towards her commanding officer. Roy waved her question away with his gloved hand before she asked it.

"It was nothing of importance Lieutenant," 'I'll find out everything soon enough.' He thought. "Now you had something to report?" Riza nodded.

"Yes sir. I would like to arrange for lodgings to be provided for my daughter."

Roy had just raised a mug of coffee to his lips when Riza finished her sentence. He choked on the warm liquid and spat it out coughing furiously. Riza moved over to his side and patted his back until he had finished his coughing spell. Slowly he looked up at her and said weekly, "D-Daughter?" Riza smiled slightly.

"Yes Colonel. My daughter."

Envy sat perched in a tree outside of the military building. He had a perfect view into the Colonels office. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he watched his chibi blow up at the oblivious Colonel. A chuckle escaped from his captivating lips as he jumped down from the tree.

So far everything had turned out just as he had planned. He had known that Hawkeye had wanted a child and that she had been looking into adoption for sometime now. ((_Diana:_ How he knows this…shifty eyes Envy's a stalker! _Envy:_ I am not! _Diana:_ Then how did you know that she wanted a kid? _Envy:_ YOU wrote it! _Diana: _...well how did you know what Gracia sounded like, huh? Huh? Try worming your way out of that! _Ed:_ hits both of them Get back to the story!)) The process of getting adopted was easy enough. All he had to do was get a hold of the papers for the adoption and changed the info so that 'Ashlyn' was adopted.ii

Now he had full access to any military building in East City. Meaning he could go anywhere that the Fullmetal pipsqueak went.

He entered back into the building, brushing off some dirt from his tight-form fitting jeans. He started down the hallway with the intention of intercepting the alchemist, when a low sound reached his ears. A whistle issued from a group of young men all bedecked in military uniforms.

There were four of them: the tallest one was dirty blond and gangly, the second, a solid brunette with a vacant expression; the third a shorter black haired man with too much acne, and last was a medium height with blue hair that was obviously bottled. All had slightly glazed over eyes, which was probably the result of the bottle held by the shortest. The tallest was the one that had whistled and he appeared to be the leader of the little pack, judging by how the rest were watching him to see what he would do next.

Envy stopped at the whistle and stood looking at the men, a smirk growing on his mouth. At least these humans knew a good thing when they saw it. He placed his hands on his hips provocatively. "Like something you see?" he asked.

The leader licked his lips as he walked towards the not so innocent 'girl'. His companions followed, trapping Envy between a wall and four ever-so-slightly drunk men. Envy had to try his hardest not to laugh when the blond smirked at him and said "Where are you going baby?" Humans were so stupid! Even more so when they were wasted. Envy put on what he considered to be an innocent face.

"Oh well, my mom works here so I'm going to meet her." He said in the sweetest voice he could muster. The leader cocked his head to the side, a trickle of confusion reaching his fogged brain.

"I've never seen you around before." Envy shrugged and the tall guy decided to overlook this detail, an easy thing to do while one is drunk. Instead he slid his arm around Envy's back, bringing him close so that their bodies crashed together. ((Remember Envy is in the form of Ashlyn for this whole thing. If you don't remember who Ashlyn is refer back to chapter one.))

Envy's smile faltered for a beat. Now these humans were starting to annoy him. He felt a hand travel down to his butt, and the man leaned forward to whisper against Envy's lips, "Forget your mom. Lets go somewhere fun."

Envy was about to snap the humans neck when he saw a flash of blonde hair and a red jacket turn the corner. The smirk reformed on Envy's lips. He could use this to his advantage.

Ed stormed out of Mustangs office, brushing past the stunned Riza Hawkeye. He ran down the halls, which were mainly deserted save a few stray secretaries and underlings that were on their coffee breaks. He stopped abruptly in an empty corridor, catching his breath. Why he had ran out, why he was still shaking in fear…those were questions he couldn't answer.

It was just that something in the way Roy had stared at him set him off. The way he had whispered…it had triggered a fear that the tiny alchemist hadn't felt in so long. The only time he had felt this fear before was when he was running for his life from Scar. Now it was back triggered by a simple whisper from the Colonel.

Ed corrected himself. He hadn't seen the Colonel when he looked up. No, he had seen that same apparition that haunted his nightmares. He saw Envy lean across the desk so close to him, heard Envy's voice in his ear, and it scared him.

Why was that…that monster in his thoughts? ((Envy: He called me a monster. I am so insulted.)) Why did he still haunt him even all the way out here? His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he just be rid of the sin? Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice taunted him.

_**Maybe its because you don't want to forget him. You don't want to forget what he did to you.**_

No! You're wrong!

_**Am I?**_

Yes you are! I want nothing to do with him.

_**You're in denial. **_

No I'm not!

**_See?_**

I am not in denial!

_**Yes you are or else you wouldn't be contradicting me.**_

But…but I hate him…

**_Do you? Do you really hate him?_**

I…I…yes…don't I?

_**That's your call shorty.**_

But…DON'T CALL ME SHORT!

_**Whatever. But you don't hate him.**_

But I should hate him…

**_You hate him because you think its what you're supposed to do?_ **

No…yes…maybe…

You are so indecisive. 

I can't help it! If someone kidnapped you and did…well stuff to you; you would hate him too.

_**Baka I am you and I don't hate him.**_

Then why not! Why can't you see this form my point of view?

_**Because the authoress is having fun torturing you like this.**_

Well screw the authoress. ((Diana: pulls out boken Care to say that again? Ed: 0.0 Sorry! I take it back!)) A sound reached Ed's ears ending his mental debate. Drunken laughter echoed around the hall carried from the adjoining corridor. Ed walked to the end of the hallway to see four men surrounding a girl bout his age. As he watched the tallest of the four leaned forward and forcefully kissed her. The girl slapped the man who pulled away holding his cheek. The girl tried to push past him, but his companions grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She cried out in panic only to have the blond slap her sharply. Ed decided that this would be a good time for him to intervene.

"Hey!" he shouted. The men looked towards him along with the girl. Ed could see that her cheek was red form where she had been slapped and as he looked a tear spilled from one of her eyes.

"Let her go." He said, striding towards them. The blond scowled at him.

"Mind your own business." He snapped. Ed gave him a cheery smile while clapping his hands together and transmuting his arm into a serrated blade. The color drained out of the faces of the young men as they stared at the blade, suddenly sober.

"I'm not a very patient person. I said let her go. Don't make me repeat myself again." Ed said calmly. The pimple-faced boy released the girl and the blue haired boy snapped to attention.

"Athens what are you doing?" the blond scoffed. The blue haired boy turned to look at his companion, his body still rigid.

"Are you dense? That's the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said in an urgent whisper. At this piece of information the other two teens snapped to attention. The blond lost any color that had returned to his face as he gulped.

"The F-Fullmetal Alchemist?" he repeated. Ed smirked as he pulled the silver and gold watch from his pocket.

"That's right" The blonde joined his friends coming up to a stiff attention.

"Now, what are you're names?" Ed asked not bothering to transmute his arm back to normal.

"Eugene Bassett," said the blond.

"Carry Valard," the brown haired stocky teen said quietly.

"Rick Washington," the pimple faced boy said with a quivering voice.

"Jeremy Athens," the blue haired one concluded. Ed logged all four names in the back of his mind to tell the Colonel later…or on second thought he might just tell the 2nd Lieutenant. He nodded at them and said,

"Alright. I'll be speaking to your commanding officers about this. Dismissed gentlemen." The three looked anxiously towards the blond who was giving Ed a look of deepest loathing. Slowly Bassett stiffly saluted the alchemist, then turned on his heel and stormed away. The other three imitated the salute and ran after their leaders retreating form.

Ed watched them go, allowing himself a satisfied smile. He transmuted his arm back to its original form and turned to face the girl who was still leaning against the wall. Ed lightly touched one of her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl slowly lifted her gaze form the floor and Ed found himself gazing into captivating gray eyes. Ed felt a slight fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he stared at her. Then the connection was broken as the girl flung herself onto Ed, wrapping her arms around the alchemists' waist. Ed didn't know how to react as the girl buried her head into his chest, dry sobs wracking her body. Slowly he returned the embrace, stroking the girls long black hair.

"It's ok now. You're safe with me. It's going to be okay." He whispered to her. Slowly, the girl calmed down, her breathing returning to normal. Tentatively, she raised her head so that she was looking at Ed. He smiled down at her and her face broke into an awkward grin accompanied by a slight blush. Ed suddenly realized the awkwardness of the situation and they broke apart, the alchemist ever so slightly pink. The girl had once again returned her gaze to the tiled floor. Ed decided that she had the right idea and found a most interesting stain that he focused his eyes on as he tried to think of something to say.

"Thank you…for stopping them…" Ed looked up quickly at the girl who still hadn't raised her gaze.

"Anytime." Ed said, and then mentally slapped himself. That was such a lame response. The girl however looked up and smiled. Ed felt himself turn a deeper shade of red.

"I'll keep you to that." She said. The flirtatiously laced comment made a slight rushing sound as it flew right over Ed's head. Of course then again, it is hard to pick up subtle (or not so subtle) hints when you're trying desperately to think of something to say so that you don't sound like an idiot, which exactly what Ed was trying to do.

"Did you know them?" he asked. The girl shook her head, hair spraying out behind her in an elegant fan as she did so.

"I don't know many people here. That's why my mom brought me today. She said it would be a good idea for me to get to know some military officials if I'm going to live here."

"Did you just move here?" Ed asked, silently running through a list of people that had moved to East City in the last month.

"Well I did." Ed looked at her perplexed. "I was adopted by a military official stationed here." She explained. Comprehension dawned on Ed's face as he nodded.

"That explains it. I hadn't seen any teens as children of military personnel stationed here." He commented. Her eyes grew larger.

"You remember the ages of the employees children?" she asked, seemingly shocked. Ed smirked.

"I've got a good memory. But back to the main subject, who adopted you?"

"Oh, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Ed felt his jaw drop as she said this. The Lieutenant had never mentioned children! And now she had adopted a girl, a very attractive girl at that, that Ed would most likely see everyday. He didn't know how to respond. His initial reaction, after shock, was fear of what the Colonel might do to her. Teenage girl plus perverted Colonel equals one hell of a problem. Well he decided that the Lieutenant could keep the Colonel in check so that made that threat a little less of an issue. On the other hand he felt an uplifting sensation in his stomach at the idea of being able to see this girl every day. He tried to convince himself that it was because he was happy to have someone else his age around, aside from Al.

"I work with Lt. Hawkeye." He said. Ed watched the girls face light up as if illuminated by alchemic light.

"Seriously? Then you really must be Edward Elric." She said, voice warmer than he had heard it yet. She has a nice voice he found himself thinking. He gave his head a little shake to get rid of the thought.

"Yes I am. And may I inquire to what name was bestowed upon such a beautiful woman?" he asked bowing, yet keeping eye contact. The girl blushed considerably and Ed was pleased to see that hours of locking himself in the library with old books with old chivalry had finally paid off.

"Ashlyn, Ashlyn Hawkeye." She said softly. Ed reached forward and took her hand, raising it to his lips and planted a kiss onto the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ashlyn."

Somewhere not far from East City, a figure made its way across the slightly rugged terrain. A traveling cloak that had seemingly been stitched together with a rough material, probably burlap, covered its clothes. Black boots were covered with a slight sheen of dirt, and hands were scratched in many places. The cloak had been covered with a thick layer of dust and the bottom hem was caked in mud. Bright blue eyes gazed out of slightly sunken tanned cheeks as the figure lowered the hood that covered its head. Black hair streamed out in front of the figure as the wind whipped past. An arm reached up to tuck the strands behind an ear in a futile attempt to calm the black and blue mass, revealing scars which wrapped around the length of the appendage. The figure sets its eyes on the prominent military building that was highlighted by the setting sun. The person wrapped the cloak closer around their body and set their course towards the building.

_Diana:_ YAY! This chapter is done! I'm so proud of me! _Gracy-Pride:_ Took ya long enough. _Diana:_ I'm so sorry! I'm worthless! A pathetic procrastinator! I shouldn't put off writing but I do! I don't deserve to live! _Hoshi-Envy:_ Umm Diana, you're scaring the readers. _Readers:_ inching away from computer monitor_Diana:_ stops mid rant sorry…I over exaggerate sometimes. _Gracy-Pride:_ sometimes? Diana: glares _Hoshi-Envy:_ Please read and review. _Diana:_ yeah and you can have candy! _Hoshi-Envy:_ hits Diana that's from my fic!iii Diana: cowers _Gracy-Pride:_ rolls eyes

i

The Happy Fairies are creatures that are constantly fighting against the use of tobacco. I did not come up with the concept of the Happy Fairies and take no credit/responsibility for their actions. For that you may blame/thank Kit and Aya.

ii Yeah…real adoption isn't that easy but hey I'm too lazy to look up the process, so deal with it. If you have been adopted or have adopted a child I mean no offense by this remark. It's just proving why I am also called Sloth.

iii Hoshi-Envy is also know as envious-black-rose-19 and her story is called "The Random Party of Randomness". I recommend it to anyone.


	3. Boxers and Miniskirts

**Title:** A Sin In Girls Clothing

**Author:** Diana A. Falcon

**Type:** Full Metal Alchemist; Romance, Yaoi

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** EdxEnvy, RoyxOC

**Betas:** Gracy-Pride, Rima-Wrath, Hoshi-Envy. Thank you all!

**Summary:** Envy loves Ed, but the alchemist doesn't return his feelings. So Envy decides to go with a different approach. A female approach.

**Disclaimer: **

_Diana:_comes out from behind large rock PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I do realize it has been an extremely long time since I last updated and I apologize to all of you!

_Hoshi-Envy:_ I say we kill her anyway, even if she did apologize.

_Gracy-Pride:_ I concur.

_Diana:_ 0.0 I thought you guys were my friends!

_Hoshi-Envy & Gracy-Pride:_ Your point is?

_Diana:_ Rima! SAVE ME! runs behind Rima-Wrath

_Rima-Wrath:_ sweat drops Diana does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Boxers and Mini-skirts 

Alphonse Elric had always been a morning person. He got up every morning, fixed breakfast for Ed, and planned out the shopping list for the rest of the week. Al had become a very good cook during the time that he and Ed had lived on their own. Cooking was something he had always enjoyed doing with his mom but it was also in that way, a daily reminder of how much he missed her. Even so, he got up every morning and made a large breakfast for Ed. How such a little guy could eat so much still bewildered Al. Not that he would ever mention it to his short fused brother. This was the reason he was awake at 6:40 when a knock sounded on the door of their living quarters.

Al turned down the flames on the stove to a bare minimum, so that the water could continue to boil for the tea.

"Coming," he called as he removed the apron from around his neck and laid it over the back of a chair. He opened the door expecting to see either the 2nd Lt. or some other military official, but instead he found himself looking down at a girl. He guessed she was about Ed's age and she might actually have been shorter than him. Al thought the only person in the world who was shorter than Ed was Granny Pinakko. Obviously there were other short people in the world. You learn something new every day.

"Is this where Edward Elric lives?" she asked. Al nodded.

"Yes, I'm his brother." He said.

"You must be Alphonse Elric. My names Ashlyn, pleased to meet you."

She extended her hand to shake his. Al was a little surprised that she didn't stare at him like most teenagers and other children did when he walked down the street.

He shook her hand and said, "Are you here to get him?"

The girl nodded. "My mom sent me to escort him. I'm not exactly sure why. She mumbled something about a perverted Colonel and mini-skirts." Ashlyn said. Al gave a small laugh before comprehension settled in.

"Oh, you must be Lt. Hawkeye's daughter!" he said. Ashlyn nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Hang on, how did you know?" she asked, looking quizzically up at him.

"My brother told me about you." Al explained. Ashlyn's eyes glinted and she smiled sheepishly.

"He did? Oh wow… that was nice of him to mention me." Al would have smiled at the slight blush line that appeared on Ashlyn's face. He stepped aside so that he was no longer blocking the doorway.

"Ni-san is still asleep, but until he wakes up would you like to come in? I was in the process of making breakfast if you'd like some." Al said. Ashlyn's smile broadened as she nodded.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I skipped breakfast this morning." Al guided her into the kitchen.

"No problem at all." He said. Al busied himself with the kettle, pulling down another cup from the counter for Ashlyn. He nodded towards the bacon, toast, eggs, and orange juice that were spread out on the table.

" Help yourself," he said. Ashlyn nodded shyly and started putting food on the plate she had picked up.

"Umm…do you have any milk?"

Al turned around to face Ashlyn.

"I think we have some. I have to check. Ni-san doesn't like milk so I normally don't pick it up. I think I might have recently though," he said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Really? I love milk. I've always thought myself a bit of a cat." Ashlyn said.

"I like cats," Al said as he rummaged through the contents of the fridge.

"Aha!" He pulled out a carton of milk and turned to Ashlyn.

"Found it." Ashlyn beamed at him.

"Thanks," she said taking the carton from him. She poured herself a glass then offered the carton to him. Al just shook his head and she shrugged. She sat, placing the carton next to her. She had just raised the cup to her lips when the elder Elric entered the kitchen, his arms raised above his head as he stretched.

Al watched Ashlyn gulp the milk she had taken into her mouth ((0.o Okay if you are as corrupted as I am, you just had a mental image that wasn't supposed to be there. That comes later my friends. All I meant by that sentence was that she swallowed really hard…ok that didn't help matters)) as Ed opened his eyes from yawning. His eyes locked with Ashlyn's and then fell to the streak of white liquid on her lips. (( . that wasn't supposed to come out like that…oh well who cares. Bring on the innuendoes!)) Both teens then blushed bright red. The reason was due to the fact that Ed always rolled out of bed first thing in the morning, meaning he came to the breakfast table in what he slept in. This meant that Ashlyn was now looking at Edward Elric in nothing but his boxers. ((THERE! For all of you with disturbed minds, such as myself, that mental image is for you!)) This morning Ed was resplendent in black silk boxers.

Ashlyn turned away from the short alchemist and Al heard her let out a shuddering breath before saying, "Hi Ed… umm… my mom told me to come get you…"

Ed seemed to pull himself out of a trance and he looked at Al in panic. Al read his brothers expression and grabbed a pair of freshly folded pants that lay in the laundry basket. Ed pulled on the pants as he said, laughing slightly to hide his embarrassment, "Well, I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. Al can testify that I'm not too pleasant or presentable in the morning."

"I don't know about personality wise but you're pleasant enough to the eyes." Ashlyn mumbled. Al stared at the girl, who had regained her blush. Ed on the other hand hadn't heard the comment.

"So… umm... would you like some breakfast?"

Envy had trouble restraining himself from jumping Ed on the spot when the little alchemist walked into the kitchen. Damn, his chibi was sexy! Envy had kept a mental image of Ed in the front of his mind after the teen had left him, but looking at him now in the flesh he decided that he hadn't given his chibi enough credit.

He tore his eyes away from Ed, stopping them from stripping the blond in his mind. He drew a slow breath trying to regain his control.

The whole plan was to seduce Ed first as a girl, and _then _get him into bed. Of course the whole bed idea would be with him back in his normal form. He couldn't very well be dominate if he was a girl now could he? Well there was always the tempting possibility at bondage…but that wasn't the point.

"Hi Ed… umm… my mom told me to come get you…" Envy said, trying to make himself sound flustered. Act innocent! You're supposed to be a teenage girl remember; not some brilliant, sexy, to die for male homunculus hell bent on getting back his chibi! ((Diana: Oh no, he doesn't have an ego at all. Envy: If there's anything more important than my ego in this room, I want it caught and killed. Diana: My point is proven. Envy: Don't make me kill you. Diana: You can't kill me. I'm the authoress! Envy: pulls out dagger So? Diana: 0.0))

Envy had to will himself not to jump when Ed said, "Well, I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. Al can testify that I'm not too pleasant or presentable in the morning."

Envy was still trying to get used to hearing Ed address him. It had seemed like forever since his chibi had last spoken to him.

"I don't know about personality wise but you're pleasant enough to the eyes," he mumbled. The comment was almost followed by a curse. Envy resisted the urge to ram his head into the table in front of him. Holy crap! Could you have been any less subtle you idiot! You should have just put up a big sign with neon lights; that would have been less obvious!

He noticed that the younger Elric was looking at him, shocked. Oh shit he heard that? Crap, crap, crap! Umm think of something so you blush…umm…Edward and umm… trains and ice cream and fireworks and bananas…((Diana: These are just a few of the words you can no longer say around my friends and me. Hoshi-Envy: Strawberry kiwi… Gracy-Pride, Hoshi-Envy, and Diana: giggle fit)) By this time Envy had worked up a substantial blush. Luck would have it though that Ed had apparently not heard the comment.

"So… um… would you like some breakfast?" he said. Envy was glad to have an escape from the awkward situation. He gestured at the plate beside him.

"Your brother offered me something while you were asleep." He said, taking the risk of turning back around. He addressed Alphonse.

"It's all delicious thank you." He caught Ed's face reddening again out of the corner of his eye. The young alchemist was staring at Envy's face or more accurately, his lips. Ed realized that Envy was watching him, watching him, ((wow, had fun with that)) and looked away hastily.

"You've got something…" He pointed to his own lips. Envy put his finger on his lips to find he still had milk resting there. Resisting the urge to smirk, Envy slowly drew his tongue over his lips. He couldn't hide the perverted gleam in his eyes as hard as he tried. He was positive that the chibi was getting the subliminal message. Sure enough, as Envy's eyes flickered down to Ed's crotch, the slight bulge was unmistakable in the young alchemists pants. This was going to be way too easy.

Ed walked out of the Lieutenant Colonel's office, feeling that someone could have fried and egg on his face, quite literally. As if the whole incident that morning hadn't been enough, hell had seemingly broken open and swallowed them when they walked into the military headquarters. The walk there had been pleasant and Ashlyn had chattered happily with the two brothers as if nothing had happened. Then they walked into Mustang's office.

The tiasa was sitting at his desk, well lounging back in his chair, hands linked behind his head. He probably would have fallen asleep in that position had it not been for a short blond alchemist who proceeded to chuck a pineapple shaped paperweight at him. This particular paperweight had a small bite taken out of the corner of it, making the edges quite pointy. The colliding of the pineapple paperweight with the direct center of a certain Asian-eyed colonel's forehead resulted in the same Asian-eyed colonel cursing like a sailor on the floor.

"_Damn it Fullmetal! What the hell was that for?" Mustang yelled. Ed scowled back. _

"_Some commanding officer you are. You're lazier than a cow." He retorted. Ashlyn pulled off the black floor length coat she was wearing and laid it on the back of a chair. _

"_So this is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, is it?" she asked looking at Ed for an answer. _

"_Unfortunately." Mustang picked himself off the floor, glaring daggers at the small alchemist. _

"_I swear Fullmetal I will court martial yo-…" He stopped talking abruptly. Ed followed Mustang's open-mouthed stare that was focused on Ashlyn. The girl obviously hadn't been pre-warned about the Lieutenant Colonels borderline obsession with mini-skirts. The low cut red blouse and white tennis skirt would have caused the colonel to develop a nosebleed, if he hadn't been hit once again in the face. Luckily, Ed had the decency to opt for variety, and had lobbed a stapler at his commanding officer. During the fight that followed; Lt. Hawkeye had entered the office, given her daughter a pair of jeans, directed her toward a bathroom to change, handed Alphonse a piece of paper, and pointed a loaded gun to Roy Mustang's temple. The fight stopped immediately to say the least. Al wrapped a metal arm around his brothers' waist and managed to pull the small alchemist out of the office. _

So the two brothers were now walking the streets of East City, supposedly looking for any disturbances. Unfortunately, Ed seemed to be causing more of a disturbance than any of the people on the street.

"That bastard Colonel! How did he get to be a Lieutenant Colonel anyway? All Mustang is is a perverted lecherous old man!"

"Brother, you're frightening everyone." Ed looked around and noticed the amount of people staring at him thanks to his out burst. He settled for stuffing his hands in his pockets and muttering,

"Well he is…"

"I have to agree with you on that." Ed spun around to face the person, who had commented, hands ready to transmute his arm if need be. A woman was resting against a wall close to the brothers. She looked very travel worn and her clothes, covered in dirt, were a testament to that assumption. Her breathing was slightly shallow and her face was pained as she smirked.

"I take it you're talking about Roy Mustang right?" she said. Ed lowered his arm, nodding slowly, still wary of the newcomer. The woman laughed, and then clutched her stomach in pain, dropping to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked as he moved over to her, placing an arm on her back.

"Take me…to the military…headquarters…" she managed to rasp out. Ed was about to object when Al interjected.

"Brother, look at her back!" As she had fallen forward, the brown traveling cloak she had around her shoulders had slipped, revealing the open back of the white dress she was wearing. As Ed pulled his hand away, he found it covered in blood. Scars and re-opened gashes ran up and down the woman's back. Ed could now see that the traveling cloak had been covered in dry blood, making it look brown.

"Al, give me a hand!" Ed helped the woman to her feet and wrapped one of her arms around his neck to keep her standing.

"It's alright ma'am. We'll get you to headquarters." Ed tried to reassure himself that the woman wouldn't die of blood loss before they reached their destination.

"Go figure…" Ed looked at the woman who had a half smile on her face.

"They sent me away because they couldn't whip me into submission… and now I'm back… whipped almost to death." Her voice was getting softer. Al picked up the woman bridal-style, careful not to touch her back.

"A little too ironic for my taste…" she said. She shifted, pushing her hand into her pocket.

"Try not to move, you'll loose more blood." Al said. She pulled something from her pocket the glittered in the light. Ed recognized the hexagram on the front.

"Well… I guess disobedient dogs… deserve… to be… punished…" Ed looked at the woman as she passed out.

"Come on Al. We definitely can't let her die now!" Ed yelled over his shoulder as he took off running.

"Brother slow down. I don't want to hurt her." But Ed didn't slow his pace. His mind was racing faster than his legs as he sprinted towards the military building.

'Who was this woman? How had she been so severely injured? And most importantly, why would someone do that to a state alchemist?'

_Diana:_ Yay! Thank you so much for reading this. I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter up in a timely fashion!

_Gracy-Pride:_ If you ever get off your lazy arse. _Hoshi-Envy:_ That could take a while.

_Rima-Wrath:_ nods

_Diana:_ ;-;

_Rima-Wrath:_ hugs Diana We only kid because we care.

_Gracy-Pride & Hoshi-Envy:_ We don't.

_Diana:_ sniffle

_Rima-Wrath:_ Please review.


End file.
